


Christmas You and Me

by sinceresapphire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Christmas, Fluff and Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can’t wait to have you to myself, cuz I need you and no one else. There’s no place in this world I’d rather be. You’re the only present that I need. The perfect combination is Christmas you and me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas You and Me

“What are you getting up to in here?”

Trip turned around from where he was arranging balls of dough on a cookie sheet.

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

Skye moved closer, taking in the bowls and different ingredients on the counter then looked back at her boyfriend.  Crossing her arms, she leaned against the counter.

“Looks like you’re baking…..and when were you going to tell me about this particular skill?”

“Well, if someone wasn’t so nosy, this was going to be a surprise.”

Her expression softened.

“How can I make it up to you?”

He moved around the island to trap her against the counter before leaning down and kissing her lightly.

“Oh, I’m sure you could figure out a way to make it up to me.”

Skye smirked before wrapping her arms around his neck.

“You know, I think I have some ideas.”

Pulling him in closer, she gave a kiss full of promise and desire.

“Mmm….that’s a start,” he spoke against her lips.

They were about to continue when the timer on the over went off and they separated with a groan.

“Since you’re here, wanna help me finish making the cookies before Fitz gets here and eats them all?”

Nodding her head, it sounded fun.

“I’d love to. These wouldn’t happen to be Gran Triplett’s recipes, would they?”

Trip grinned at his girlfriend, pleased that she remembered.

“Of course they are. It’s not Christmas without them.”

Moving over to the oven, he turned off the timer before removing the tray off finished cookies. He grabbed a spatula then carefully moved the cookies to the cooling racks.

“Alright, how about you roll out the dough for the sugar cookies then we can use the cookie cutters to make shapes and decorate them.”

Skye smiled brightly. This Christmas was shaping up to be a wonderful one.

Their apartment was starting to smell of delicious baking as she licked her lips while moving over to where the sugar cookie dough was waiting for her. Grabbing the wooden rolling pin her hands, she covered it with flour like she remembered seeing people on tv do before. Then she set about flattening out the ball.

Trip paused for a moment to smile fondly at his girl then grabbed his phone to take a picture.

 Hearing the ‘click’ of a photo being taken, the brunette looked up.

“Did you just take a picture of me flattening dough?”

Trip smirked.

“Yeah, I did. What are you going to do about it?”

The brunette shook her head, trying to hide the pleased smile.

“So how thin do I make this for optimal sugar cookies?”

Her boyfriend walked over and stood behind her, looking down to check out her handy work.

“A quarter of an inch is the best and….you did it. Great job, babe. Let’s grab the cookie cutters and sprinkles.”

Skye leaned up and pecked his cheek. She never had a real Christmas until she met him.

“Have I told you lately that I love you?”

He looked down and smiled.

“Yeah but you know, I always love hearing it.”

“I love you, Antoine Triplett and nothing you could do, would ever make me stop.”

“And I love you, Skye, more than you could possibly imagine.”

Skye couldn’t resist kissing him for a few moments, still amazed he chose to be with her; the woman without a family that was living day to day.

“Alright, let’s finish these cookies then make some hot chocolate that we can drink while watching a movie.”

The brunette grabbed a Christmas tree cut out, floured it then pressed it into the dough. She carefully removed it then gently popped out the dough, placing it on a sheet tray. Repeating the process, she cut out several more trees while her boyfriend did the same with the reindeer cookie cutter.

“These are good but let’s make ‘em great. Grab the colored sprinkles and pour ‘em on.”

“I am glad that I get to do this with you, Trip.”

“Me too, girl. Me too.”

Several minutes later, two trays of sugar cookies sit decorated and waiting for their turn in the oven as Trip is at the stove preparing the hot chocolate.

“Ooh, that looks good. You gonna share the recipe?”

“Now….you know, that’s a secret unless you’re a part of the family.”

Skye smirked.

“One day, Trip. One day….”

She pecked his cheek then moved to take the cookies out of the oven so the last batches could go in so they could spend the rest of their day on the couch. Of course, the moment that she turned away….the brunette missed the look of wonder on her boyfriend’s face at her proclamation.

Once the cookies were finished and cooling, the couple headed into their living room with the hot chocolate. Skye set up the movie then joined her boyfriend on the couch. Relaxing into Trip’s embrace, the brunette let out a sigh of contentment.

“Now, what was that sigh for?”

She looked up at him and smiled softly.

“This must be what Heaven feels like.”

**Author's Note:**

> After the midseason finale, I needed something to appease my love for Tripskye. Influenced by the song, "Christmas You and Me" by Brian McKnight.


End file.
